The Ideal Match
by Misty Mina
Summary: Bluestreak thinks Prowl deserves to be with the one he loves. So he takes it into his own servos to bring him together with Jazz. Except he didn't count on one thing. Life is like a box of energon goodies... P/J? or not?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. If I did, all femmes would be fired!

**Author's note:** Finally, I thought I'd never get this story done, it took me two days! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing this and to every matchmaker out there, the real thing is never how you think it will be. ^^ If you find some grammar mistakes, you are allowed to keep them.

~o~o~o~

**The Ideal Match **  
By Misty Mina

The universe is full of mysteries. Some are logical others aren't, but everything in it, is a tiny part of a great plan. Everyone and everything has a place to fit in. Most walk through life, never really knowing their place. Others were chosen to fulfill a position they never dared dreaming of. But there were those who would choose their calling, because they have the power to do so.

Bluestreak was one of those very few and his calling was not being an Autobot, or being a sniper. Those were things he deemed necessary.

No his true calling was something else.

Organizing meetings, negotiations between two parties and ensuring a long-lasting partnership between them.

Or plain and simple, a matchmaker.

And he was good at it. If it wasn't for him, many of the Ark's crew would have never gotten together. Simply because they were afraid of rejection or too shy to make a move. Yes, Bluestreak knew what he was doing and it filled his spark with joy to see so many mechs happy.

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee.

Hound and Mirage.

Inferno and Red Alert.

Wheeljack and Perceptor.

Even Ironhide and Ratchet.

There were still some bots on the base without a partner, but that would have to wait for later. Bluestreak's current project was greater than that. Prowl, SIC and the mech he idolized most deserved to be happy. He had studied and observed different situations and seen the way Prowl spent most of his time with Jazz.

Of course, the gunner would be a bad matchmaker if he just paired them up because they looked good together. No, he had thought this through. Jazz made sure that Prowl would relax and just leave some of the work to others and Prowl had a calming influence on Jazz. It was perfect.

Although, he had to admit that he felt s small twinge of jealousy when he saw them together, he always told himself that their happiness was all that mattered. Prowl had done so much for him, it was just right that he got the one he desired.

Now if things were just simply going his way, he wouldn't have to pull out the big guns. But somehow every single one of his traditional plans had failed. The well-tried 'make-sure-those-two-spend-all-their-free-time-together' plan didn't work. Prowl had not much free time to begin with and Jazz had also other things to do than just being third in command.

Oddly enough, the SIC didn't seem to mind. On the other hand, Prowl wouldn't be Prowl if he just showed the world that he missed the saboteur. Nope, the Datsun had a pokerface which Smokescreen would kill for.

Then there was the 'hint-at-their-feelings' plan, ...which somehow fell on damaged audios. Jazz didn't get it when Blue told him, Prowl seemed to like spending time with him. He just shrugged it off. And Prowl in return, didn't even react when Bluestreak pointed out how Jazz took care of him.

Until now, those two plans had worked wonders on all the other pairings. Well, ...except for Ironhide and Ratchet. But that was more due to the fact that the medic was never one to beat around the bush.

Bluestreak really didn't want to go that far, but some things just had to be done. It was time to use the fool-proof plans for the hard-to-get-together couples!

All he had to do was to call in one or two favors.

~o~o~o~

**Plan A:**

"Please, Jazz I swear it's the last time. I promised Wheeljack to help him, I know he usually blows himself up but he said it was totally harmless and he needed a hand and I..."

Jazz stood in the hallway sighing to himself. This was the third time that Bluestreak wanted to switch with him. Normally the Gunner would be out on patrol with Prowl. He got the impression that Blue was either avoiding Prowl, for whatever reason or he tried to skip duty.

"Fine, ...but this is the last time. You can't have me take over whenever you feel like it, got that Blue? Last time we got attacked and Prowl could have used your skills, you know?"

Bluestreak hid a smile, it was all according to plan.

"I'm so sorry Jazz, I'll make it up I really and I'm sure Prowl needs your help more than mine I mean you are better than me since you are special ops and I can't keep up with that so you..."

The Porsche held up a servo to cut Bluestreak off before he would talk himself into a frenzy.

"Ok, I get it. But this is really the last time! I'll comm. if anything happens."

"Sure, be careful, I mean you're not careless or anything but I guess you know what I mean."

Bluestreak waved Jazz goodbye and suppressed the urge to tell him to 'have fun'. This time it had to work. He'd made sure that those two spend every second together. Hopefully this time the Cons wouldn't interfere. Now he had to go to Wheeljack and persuade him to tell Jazz he'd been with him the whole time.

It didn't even take a joor before Jazz requested backup. It seemed like the seekers were pit-bent to foil Bluestreak's efforts. It would mean from now on, he was stuck with Prowl on his patrols.

Ok, Plan A was not bad, but it usually fails. So there is always Plan B.

~o~o~o~

Jazz would throw parties with Blaster's help from time to time. Especially after a great victory over the Decepticons. There would be loud music, dancing, energon goodies and several occasions to flirt with each other. Bluestreak loved those parties. Not only because of the dancing or the energon goodies. No, it was also a good excuse to push one mech into their crush on the dance floor and say it was by accident.

Prowl didn't like crowds or loud music, but would always attend those parties. Even if he just sat in a corner all by himself or talked to Prime or Jazz. Why, the silver Datsun didn't know, perhaps it was the duty of the SIC to be present at such gatherings.

Soon, Jazz announced another party after one great battle. This time, Blue asked the Twins for help and after explaining what he wanted them to do, they were just too eager to give him a helping servo.

~o~o~o~

**Plan B:**

Bluestreak had everything under control. Prowl attended the party even if his expression showed clearly he'd rather be somewhere else. Time for step one.

'_Sunstreaker, ready?'_

'_Ready!'_

'_Sideswipe, you've got the stuff?'_

'_Yup.'_

'_Ok, start the diversion!'_

The gunner could keep his sentence short if he either wanted to or was on a mission. And he was certainly an Autobot on a mission!

Sunstreaker got into a fight with the minibots on the dancefloor. Didn't take long to rile Cliffjumper or Brawn up. As expected, Prowl left his table to break them up before Sunstreaker could seriously hurt them.

'_Sideswipe now!'_

The red twin snuck up on Prowl's table, trying to stay out of sight. Then he switched the regular energon cube with high grade. It was his special brew which was stronger than the usual stuff.

The Lamborghini was gone before Prowl could return. Poor Sunstreaker had to clean the washracks as punishment for starting the fight. Well, Bluestreak would make sure to help him later.

Everything went as planned, or so Bluestreak thought. Prowl had finished the cube but could still walk in straight lines. The gunner hadn't expected that. Perhaps Prowl could hold his own better than he thought. Then why would he reject the offer of high grade each time it was offered?

Maybe things weren't lost after all, the second in command walked straight up to Jazz. But Bluestreak's hopes went down the drain when Prowl started to shout over the music.

"I NEED TP!"

"Prowl? Did you have high grade?"

Jazz tried to talk to him, but Prowl didn't listen and acted totally out of character.

"GIVE ME YOUR TP!"

"Ratchet, I think we need to take him to the med bay."

"No way, I remember last time too clearly. He wouldn't stop singing."

Sighing Jazz turned back to his friend.

"Then I guess it's either your quarters or the brig."

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?"

"Ok, the brig it is. Guys, ...a little help?"

"I AM CORNHOLIO! I NEED TP, YOU HEAR ME?"

It took four mechs to get a hold of Prowl and escort him to the brig. Nobody really remembered the last time Prowl got overenergized but it must have been before they crashed on earth.

Bluestreak could only stare after them. How could Plan B turn into this mess? Now another opportunity to get those two together was gone. Who would have thought Prowl would go out of his processor because he had too much high grade?

Perhaps the problem with the high grade could be solved. Bluestreak just had to find out what TP was and why Prowl needed it. And who was Cornholio?

Ok, Plan B failed as well, so Blue continued with Plan C.

~o~o~o~

**Plan C:**

This plan was a bit tricky to carry out, but in the end, Blue knew everyone gave in when he used the hurt turbofox look on them. Red Alert was no exception.

Bluestreak begged Red Alert to override the code for Prowl's office door and to lock both Jazz and Prowl in. To his astonishment, he was allowed into the control room, where he could watch the two on the monitors. It looked like Inferno had a calming influence on the normally paranoid security director.

It took joors, but finally the two officers decided to leave their work to grab some energon in the rec room. Only to realize that the door wouldn't budge.

Bluestreak had to keep from snickering when Prowl commed Red Alert. To his amusement Red said his part of the conversation out loud.

"Yes Prowl? ...Really? I haven't noticed anything wrong. ...No, everyone else seems to be fine, you're the first. ...The twins are still on patrol. ...Bluestreak? He went with them, had nothing better to do he said. Why do you ask? ...Ok, I'll try to access the code for the door and override it, but it will take a while."

When Red Alert closed the link Blue couldn't contain his curiosity.

"What did he want from me, Red Alert? He should know it's my day off, after all he makes the schedules and all and I would be in the rec room by now, but he couldn't know that could he?"

"I don't know Bluestreak. His voice was neutral until I said you were with the twins. After that, it sounded, ...well not really angry more displeased."

Blue knew that Prowl didn't like the twins, but not to this point. The twins weren't a bad influence on him, were they?

"Don't worry about it Blue. Prowl is still a bit upset over the little incident at the party. He thinks the twins are responsible and I have to agree with him. But since there is no proof, he can't do anything about it."

Red Alert didn't even know how right he was.

Blue turned his attention back to the screen in front of him.

Suddenly he leapt out of his chair. He couldn't believe his optics!

Instead of confessing their undying love for each other, they sat back into their chairs and played a board game from Cybertron! They were not even flirting! Bluestreak was about to pull his antenna out. What in the pit did he have to do to bring those two together? Make a contract with Unicron himself? ...That ought to be Plan Z.

Grumbling, he told Red Alert he could let them out in five breems. Enough time for him to leave the base and come back with the twins to uphold his alibi.

Now he had to think of a Plan D.

~o~o~o~

**Plan D:**

Ok, easier said than done. Truthfully he had no Plan D. ...Who needed a Plan D anyway? Usually Plan B or C would do the trick. He'd been hanging out with the twins, but their ideas weren't really good, ...or safe. The worst was that Prowl seemed to catch on. He'd been borderline grumpy lately.

Maybe he should ask someone else. Someone who could tell him one or two things about Prowl or Jazz. Someone like, ...Smokescreen! Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

With the thought in mind to see his fellow Praxian, Bluestreak practically skipped through the base. He didn't notice the bot behind him until it was too late.

"Bluestreak!" Came a sharp call.

The gunner flinched. He knew the bot too well and also what it meant when he used that tone.

Slowly he turned around.

"Yes, Prowl?" He answered meekly.

The SIC had a scowl on his face worthy to rival Ratchet's own.

"We have to talk. Now!"

Which basically meant in Prowl's office. Only one word ran through Blue's processor.

'_Busted!'_

He followed Prowl with hanging doorwings. How could he explain that? His fellow Datsun certainly wouldn't appreciate his efforts.

When they entered the office, Prowl closed and even locked the door behind him. He knew Blue too well. If given the opportunity the gunner would flee the room as soon as possible.

Cursing inwardly, Bluestreak could only await his trial and perhaps his execution as well. Prowl had not moved from the door.

"Do you know why you're here? ...Why I 'ordered' you to come here?" Prowl asked, his rigid doorwings showed how agitated he really was.

The silver Datsun could already guess it was because of his matchmaking. But just in case it was for a different reason, he decided to play dumb. Putting his most innocent look on his faceplates, he shook his head. However this seemed to be the wrong move since Prowl's scowl deepened.

"You are neglecting your duty!" Prowl took a step forward.

"You skip training!..." He came closer and closer until he had Bluestreak backed up against the desk.

"...And you are avoiding me." The sentence was almost soft spoken, as if Prowl was really hurt.

What could Bluestreak say? Yes, he had been skipping patrols with Prowl and let Jazz take over. Yeah, he skipped training so that he could set up his plans to get them together. And it was also true that he'd been avoiding Prowl. How could the SIC court Jazz when Bluestreak was always present?

When he didn't deny Prowl's accusations, it only seemed to aggravate him further. The look in Prowl's optics was different now. Where had he seen that look before?

"All your time, ...all this effort ...for whom? Is it Sideswipe? Or maybe Sunstreaker? ...Maybe even both?" Prowl placed his servos on his desk effectively trapping the gunner.

Bluestreak was close to a spark attack. Why would Prowl be mad over the twins? Sure, most would say they're bad company, but most didn't get along with them. He was one of the very few mechs, who could keep a decent conversation with those two.

"They, ...they have nothing to do with that. It, ...it was my idea!" They really didn't do anything. He was the one who asked for their help.

Prowl's scowl fell and his head lowered a bit, only enough so Blue couldn't see his features anymore.

"...And now, ...you are defending them. ...Why? They cause trouble whenever they can and yet, ...you defend them."

"Prowl? ...The twins really didn't do anything. I... I asked them to help me." Bluestreak confessed. He really didn't want the see the twins in the brig just because he had to play matchmaker.

That got Prowl's attention. He raised his head to look directly into his optics.

"Help you? With what?"

Bluestreak could feel his nervousness kicking in. So he did the only thing he could to ease it.

He started to ramble.

"I asked them to help me out when I needed help, because I wanted to help you spending more time with Jazz since you two are on good terms and all. I couldn't do that alone and I also asked Mirage and Red Alert and Inferno for help not only the twins. And it got so frustrating seeing that none of you would make the first move, so I spend more time with the twins to make a better plan and...hmhmmfff" Bluestreak had been cut off by Prowl, but not by his servo.

The gunner still couldn't believe it. Prowl was kissing him! And by the looks of it, the SIC seemed to enjoy that. Now the look Prowl had moments ago made sense. He had been jealous, of the twins!

When Prowl broke the kiss, he leaned his head forward, so that only their chevrons were touching.

"Am I not allowed to choose?" Prowl asked in a husky voice.

"But I thought, ...I thought you and Jazz ...were..." Bluestreak trailed off, not really able to finish that sentence.

"We're just friends. I 'like' spending time with him, but to be honest, ...I would 'love' spending time with you."

Was Prowl really courting him? Him? The rambling mess most mechs thought him to be? Who was that mech and what had he done to Prowl? Could he really accept his advances?

Since Bluestreak hadn't pushed him away yet, Prowl took it as a good sign. He embraced his little sniper with the chevrons still touching.

"Why don't we go to the rec room and you tell me all about your plans over a cube?"

Blue nodded slowly, rubbing their chevrons together in an affectionate way.

"But no high grade for you!" He reminded him.

Prowl could feel the pull of his lip components. It sure had been a long time since he'd smiled because he felt like it.

"Agreed, ...on one condition! ...You quit with the matchmaking. It takes too much of your time."

Prowl sure was a possessive mech.

"I think I can do that, ...even though I'll miss it but your right since it would mean I couldn't spend all my time with you and we could do better things with it like ...hhhmfff."

If Prowl kept that up they would never make it to the rec room for their energon. But Bluestreak could get used to that. Seems like Plan D was not for the pair which the matchmaker had in mind. It was for the matchmaker himself. Best of all, it was a complete success.

~o~o~o~

Phew took me awhile to tame this bunny. But in the end I did it! (It had been nibbling on my for awhile.) Hope you liked it. Please R&R. Flames are for Inferno to play with.

And I also have a poll in my profile, so please check it out, thank you. ^^


End file.
